


The Beginning of the End

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Enochian, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, prophet - Freeform, prose, true form cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Who knew a first kiss could change everything?





	The Beginning of the End

When Dean's lips meet Castiel's in an abrupt rush of passion, Castiel's gasp draws the breath from Dean's lungs.

He feels like he's drowning.

Castiel's lips are soft and chapped and feel like lightning forcing its way through Dean's veins. Cas grabs his arms and tries to push him away in a desperate act of love, but Dean's tongue grazes against his own and Castiel knows it's all over. He pulls his head away and gasps in air as if he had just been dragged out of the ground.

"Cas?"

He meets Dean's eyes, and the electric blue holds the entire sky. There's a wilderness buried in the green. "What have you done?" Castiel whispers in horror.

Dean doesn't understand until that night.

He dreams of war. Bloodshed. He tastes copper in his mouth and watches the earth split into infinite pieces, watches lovers be dragged to opposite ends of the cosmos. He sees the world crushed into oblivion in a single moment, and he doesn't understand.

He wakes up with a need to move himself.

Castiel finds him hours later, red Sharpie in hand, scrawling in ancient Enochian all along his walls. Cas holds him as he shakes.

Sam has gotten used to Dean's constant drinking by this point. But he's never seen someone live past that much alcohol. And he's never seen that language that Dean is scribbling onto his own arm with a pen.

Castiel explains that it takes more than alcohol to kill a prophet.

Kissing doesn't make it better, but Dean claims it does. He says he can taste the languages on Castiel's tongue, that his head clears for just that little bit of time. That when he kisses Castiel, he can forget everything he's seen.

It isn't until after they make love that Dean's eyes widen upon waking up beside him.

Him.

This massive being, somehow fitting into bed beside him. Three heads and too many wings and radiance and righteous anger and love.

Castiel opens his eyes to see Dean staring in awe.

Like Mary stared at Gabriel.

Dean reaches out and grabs one dark wing, as if to establish that yes, this is real.

Castiel knows Dean will never be okay again.

Sam goes on hunts alone, bringing back things for Dean to translate. He tries to take Dean out, but Dean lays one hand on Baby and jerks it back. Says he can feel the molecules.

Dean doesn't eat pie anymore.

Dean always watches Cas these days. He can see the giant celestial body as well as the human one, and it fills his mind, pushes out the thoughts of death and decay and terror.

As Dean watches this massive being shamble around, looking at such tiny books, he feels normal again.

He's drawing fractals on his palms when Sam asks Cas why this is happening. This didn't happen with Kevin. Cas explains that Kevin was designed to be a prophet. Dean simply absorbed it. Sam asks what Dean has been saying.

"Fire and destruction," Dean murmurs.

Sam looks over at him. He can't remember the last time Dean spoke English. "What?"

Dean makes a final mark on his palms before walking over to stand before the two of them, smiling at the shambling giant and the ball of glowing color. "Gohun. Ualololi." Dean nods with an air of finality, like he just revealed a perfect fact, like he wasn't speaking an old secret language.

Castiel closes his eyes in pain.

"Cas? What did he say?"

Castiel looks to Dean's brilliant smile, then to Sam. "He said... He said goodbye. He said they said to tell us goodbye."

"They who?"

Cas looked back to Dean. "God."

The life was out of Dean's eyes before he hit the angel's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian translation: They have spoken. Goodbye.


End file.
